Stay With Me
by DieZeitVergeht
Summary: Three girls bonded through song, willing their blonde friend to wake once more. "Come back to me, Quinn…" Rachel whispered.  Based on Gotye's "Bronte"


A/N: I've taken time out of writing my Brittana story, **_Astraphobia _**because this song came on my ipod that inspired this. I'm not sure how many of you know of Gotye, but he is absolutely amazing. **I RECOMMEND YOU ALL LISTEN TO **_**Bronte**_** by Gotye** while you read this. It is truly a powerful, powerful song that I can see fitting this situation well. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are VERY welcomed =)

_**Author:**_ TimeGoesOn

_**Pairing:**_ Faberry, slight Brittana

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ The Glee club gathers around the bed of the injured girl to sing a powerful song to their fallen member. "Come back to me, Quinn…" Rachel whispered. _"You will stay with us,"_ sang the weeping girl quietly. Based on Gotye's "Bronte"

…

The beats of the drums rang out in the hospital room. A few measures of the beat played out before the entire Glee club, except for three girls, was harmonizing different melodies on 'ahhh.'

Santana sat at the edge of Quinn's bed, Brittany on one side and Rachel on the other. The rest of the group were scattered around the room. Both Puck and Finn had a set of toms in front of them. They were carefully tapping out an almost tribal rhythm.

In a shaky voice, Rachel began to sing. The background of 'ahhs' decrescendoed until it was almost inaudible, because for the first time, Rachel was having trouble singing louder than a soft _mezzo-piano_.

_Now your bowl is empty, and your feet are cold  
>and your body cannot stop a rockin' I know;<br>it hurts to let go._

The beat of the drums and background voices grew louder once more as Rachel ended the first verse.

Tears had started rolling down her cheeks and she felt a strong hand grip her own. She looked down and saw Santana's hand squeezing her own. She looked up and met tears threatening to fall from her eyes as well. The Latina sent the other girl a sad smile and offered her fingers to interlace. Rachel smiled back and accepted the gesture.

Rachel mouthed a small 'thank you' to the other girl.

Santana accepted it and turned to her girlfriend, whose hands were already wrapped tightly in hers, and nodded.

It was Santana and Brittany's time to enter in with the second verse.

_Since the day we found you, you have been our friend  
>and your voice still echoes in the hallways of this house;<br>but now's the end._

Everyone stared in awe at the harmonies they created. They just made this already powerful song ten times more powerful. The girls' voices meshed together so well.

Rachel reached out to grab Quinn's lifeless hand lying on the bed. Her tears were coming down steadily faster. But as she took a quick survey around the room she found everyone else in pretty much the same state.

Mike had Tina wrapped in his arms on a chair by the window.

Mercedes was on the couch cuddled with Sam, Blaine, and Kurt on the opposite side of the bed from the three girls against the wall.

Sugar was leaning on Rory's shoulder with Artie on her other side. Each of her hands were interlocked with both boys'. They were against the wall at the end of the hospital bed.

Puck and Finn sat beating their drums next to Artie.

At the door stood Mr. Schue hugging Ms. Pillsbury and, surprisingly enough, Coach Sylvester.

As she looked to her left, Rachel saw Santana's grip on Brittany had changed from just holding her hand. Now, the other brunette was clutching the girl's right arm. Brittany's left arm was around Santana's neck, softly playing with the hair directly above her ear.

Every person in the room was either crying or was desperately trying to hold back their tears.

Santana and Brittany sang once more; with Rachel answering.

_We will be with you; when you're leavin'  
>we will be with you; when you go<br>we will be with you; and hold you 'till you're quiet;  
>it hurts to let you go<em>

The three girls were grateful for the short drum break the boys added.

Gradually, their tears became stronger. They were silently willing themselves and each other to stay strong for the last verse.

Santana and Rachel began the last verse with Brittany adding in her crying answer.

_We will be with you; nooo  
>we will be with you; ahhh<br>we will be with you; no_

Quietly, the girls whispered out in song, "_You will stay with us."_

The drum beat kept going.

It was the room's heartbeat.

It was in perfect alignment with the beat shown on Quinn's heart monitor.

If it were to stop, the room's heart would stop beating.

They'd be done.

Their fight would be over.

They needed the heartbeat to continue.

No one was brave enough to admit that they were scared that Quinn's heartbeat would stop with the tribal beat.

Slowly the beat decrescendoed to nothing as the song finally came to an end.

Rachel gasped as she felt the hand she was holding in her left hand squeeze back.

"Q-quinn?"

Everyone in the room quickly turned their heads to stare at Rachel after her whispered cry.

"P-please wake up. Don't leave us…please."

"Come on, Q. Fight!" Santana's voice was quiet, but firm. It held none of her usual bitchy tone, because was replaced with sadness and worry. "You're a fighter, Q. You're so strong. We may have had a rough few years but you can't leave me. You can't leave Britt either, Q. Don't you dare break the Unholy Trinity!"

"Yeah, Q...we're you're family. Don't tell anyone, but Lord Tubbington loves you more than Santana." A quiet chuckle echoed in the room only to end as quickly as it had come, everyone chiding themselves for laughing at time like this. But really, leave it up to Brittany to add some greatly needed humor. "You're going to wake up and we'll be a family again…"

Rachel wanted to express her real feelings. She had to...but at the same time, she couldn't. Not with everyone here...

Finn sat at the other side of the room, knowing what the brunette wanted to say. "Go on, Rachel…tell her." Everybody may think Finn was dumb and couldn't take a hint, but he had realized, when Rachel wouldn't marry him because she was waiting for the blonde, that there had to be something deeper between the two. Sure he had been mad, but now he couldn't be. Not when the love of his life was about to lose hers.

She looked over at him. How had he found out? He nodded to her, and gave her a weak smile. She sighed in relief, he was accepting it.

Everyone looked confused at his request. Except for Santana, she'd known of the feelings between the two. The two oblivious girls might not have known about the other, but as she had stated last year, Santana had _awesome_ gaydar.

Santana squeezed Rachel's hand in reassurance, letting her know that it was okay. She knew too. It gave her the strength she needed to finally admit her feelings.

"Quinn." Rachel started off tentative, scared of what she was going to say in front of all her friends. "Y-you need to c-come back to me. You need to because if you don't then I'll never get to tell you that I...I-I l-love you."

There was a collective gasp.

Santana sent her signature glare around the room.

"Come back to me, Quinn…" Rachel whispered. _"You will stay with us,"_ sang the weeping girl quietly.

No could feel the tightening of her hand but Rachel.

"Come on…" Mr. Schue started. "We should probably leave now." He led Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester out the door and slowly everyone began following suit. Each student blew a kiss towards the comatose girl as they left.

When everyone else had left, Santana and Brittany stood to leave as well.

"Don't leave me…please don't leave me too…" Rachel's voice was barely above a whisper.

Santana surprised Brittany by letting go of her girlfriend and embracing the crying brunette. Brittany smiled at the sight before joining her girlfriend in the embrace.

"She'll wake up, Rachel…she's a fighter...she'll wake up..." Santana kept whispering comforting words. Not only to make this girl, who she's practically hated for four years believe her, but to reassure herself as well.

Brittany began to hum, and soon she began reciting the song they had just sung.

_We will be with you; when you're leavin'  
>we will be with you; when you go<br>we will be with you; and hold you 'till you're quiet;  
>it hurts to let you go<em>

You will stay with us.

…

Thanks for reading...


End file.
